Take Me or Leave Me
by Goddess Bless
Summary: This is a repost. Hermione and Ginny officially come out at the end of the summer talent show at the Leaky Cauldron. How will the others take to it? Slash Fem Suggestive Detail Songfic


**A/N:** This is a song fic. And I've posted it before. I would appreciate it if you would take your complaints to me instead of getting the mods into this. This is an appropriate fic, so get over it.

**Genera:** Romance

**Rating-** PG-13-R

((It's PG-13 but some conservative asses who don't like lesbians don't like that.))

**Warning-** Girl/Girl romance. Don't like it, screw.

**Coupes:** Ginny/Hermione.

**Song:** Take Me or Leave Me. ByRent.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Take Me or Leave Me ((Rent)). I only own plot.

* * *

Ginny gripped Hermione's hand hard enough to break it, but Hermione didn't try to take her hand back. Instead she let the poor girl use it as a stress ball. The two had come a long way since their first kiss, the Yule Ball way back when. Now Hermione was about to go into her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Head girl and all, while Ginny was going into sixth year. 

Blossoming from awkward adolescence, to beautiful young ladies, the two girls had gone through a transformation. Hermione's hair cascaded down her back in waves of auburn silk, while she wore tighter cloths to show off, just how much she had matured.

Ginny's freckles had faded, but the bridge of her nose was still swarming with the warm dots. Her movements had become graceful as a dancer and she always had an air of calm around her. Other than looks, neither had changed much, Hermione was still a bookworm control freak, and Ginny was still someone who would give someone a bat boogey hex faster than a person could blink.

The two were backstage waiting to be called on stage for their song. It was the annual end of the summer muggle talent show at the Leaky Cauldron.

"And now, for our closing number, two woman with amazing voices who could sing a dragon to peace. Ladies and gents, it's time to take your, Bitter Pills!"

The crowd roared to life and the piano struck up a tune, Ginny came up onto stage in her black, with gold beads covered gown. In black heels and black ribbon, she was looking pretty good. She stood in the center of the stage hand mike in one hand, the other resting gently over her stomach the perfect picture of collected conscience. Bringing the mike to her mouth, the lyrics bubbled up and spilled over.

"Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
ever since puberty  
everybody stares at me  
boys girls I can't help it baby  
so be kind and don't lose your mindjust remember that I'm your baby."

She glanced around the crowd and took her arm off her stomach to put it in an arch off her body,

"Take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby  
or leave me."

She gained more confidence and stood in a more arrogant manner.

"Take me or leave me."

She walked along the stage with presence attitude, looking more like a woman than ever before.

"A tiger in a cage  
can never see the sun  
this diva needs her stage baby  
lets have fun  
you are the one i choose  
folks will kill to fill your shoes  
you love the lime light to now baby  
so be mine but don't waste my time cryin'

'Honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'"

She stopped, weight on one leg and hand on the other hip.

"Take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby or leave me."

She rocked back and forth towards the audience almost making a clawing motion to the audience.

"No way, can i be what I'm not  
but hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
oh, don't fight, don't loose your head  
'cause every night who's in your bed?"

She paused for a moment and seemed to be asking someone no one could see. "Who?"

The music was slow at this part and she held the first word out.

"Who's in your bed?"

She turned and looked off stage and held out her arm and said into the mike. "Kiss pookie?"

When Harry, Ron, and the other Weasley's had been waiting for a man to come out, but what they got was a surprise. A surprise that was wearing a black, red beaded dress, sleek curls, black heels and black ribbons.

"It won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep baby."

Hermione sang her opening lines to Ginny coming onto the stage as mouths fell around the bar. Coming up to Ginny she drew her finger down the red heads cheek.

"What's my sin?"

"Never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
what do with my impromptu baby?  
so be wise 'cause this girl satisfies  
you got a prize but don't compromise  
your one lucky baby."

Hermione stepped away from the audience and swept her arm around the room.

"Take me for what I am."

Ginny snuck up behind her and peeped her head easily over the other girl's shoulder,

"A control freak."

Hermione spun her out from behind her,

"Who I was meant to be."

Pulling her back in, Hermione and Ginny pressed together legs overlapping and rocked back and forth tastefully to the music.

"A snob yet over attentive."

Hermione grinned as if to say, 'Too true.'

"And, if you give a damn."

Ginny sang her next part clearly enjoying herself, both being pressed against her girlfriend infront of a hundred people, and getting to say what she thought of Hermione's attitude and personality.

"Lovable droll geek."

They broke apart with Hermione singing,

"Take me or leave me."

"An anal retentive!"

Hermione's face flushed when Ginny sang her part and turned and glared at her, which Ginny returned.

They both sang,

"That's it!"

Hermione got right up in Ginny's face and sang,

"The straw that breaks my back."

They glared at each other, and sang in unison,

"I quit."

Hermione turned away from Ginny and crossed an arm over her chest.

"Unless you take it back."

Ginny gave an exasperated look.

"Women? What is it about them!"

They turned back to each other slightly and sang in unison again,

"Can't live with them, or without them."

They walked to opposite corner of the stage and sang clearly out into the audience together,

"Take me for what I am."

Hermione looked straight at Harry, "Who I was meant to be!"

Ginny glared at Ron, "Who I was meant to be! And if you give a damn."

Hermione continued, "And if you give a damn! Than take me baby, or leave me."

They turned back to look at each other from their corners and Ginny sang, as they both started to walked towards the center.

"Take me baby, or la-la-la-la-la-leave me."

Hermione's face broke into a smile and they entwined their hands again and off the stage speaking the final words,

"Guess I'm leaving, I'm gone!"

The curtain fell and the crowd roared to their feet whistling, clapping and raising all hell. Soon there after, the club let out and after everyone had left, Hermione sat on the stage in her street cloths and smiled as she felt Ginny wrapped her arms around her torso. Turning, Hermione tugged the younger girl onto her lap, and held her there. "I love you." Hermione placed a caring kiss on Ginny's lips, which Ginny returned whole heartedly.

When they broke, Ginny rested her head on her lovers shoulder and sighed, "I love you too." They stayed there like that for a while until finally Hermione slid off the stage and carried Ginny to the fireplace.

"Come now Gin, time to go face our adoring fans."

Ginny gave her a pained face that clearly said what she thought of that idea. "But Mi, what if?" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Hermione engulfed Ginny in a hug, "George and Fred already know, their fine with it, your father knows, you have nothing to fear from Bill, Charlie, or Percy. Your mum loves you, so I don't know why you are worried, all we need to do is talk to Ron and Harry. Harry'll understand," She didn't finish the rest of it, not knowing if Ginny knew or not.

Ginny nodded, and said that she was ready. "But, can you go first?"

Hermione shook her head, "We'll go together on second thought." Re-picking up the larger girl, Hermione brought her into the apparation room, held onto the girl tightly, and with a -pop- apparated.

They appeared down the road from the Burrow and it was short walk from the beginning to the point of no return. Hermione didn't want to admit it, but she was really nervous. As much as her family excepted this kind of thing, as both her parents are bi, she wasn't sure how this family would. Each squeezing the others' hand, the duo reached the door and opened it, letting them inside.

"We're in the living room!" Mrs Weasley called.

Hermione and Ginny shared one last chaste kiss before heading in, hands still clasped.

Everyone who had seen the show was there, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. Three out of the four were grinning widely while the other one seemed to have a shocked frozen face. Hermione sat on the only free space, an arm chair on the ratty couch, and pulled Ginny down into her lap, nuzzling the girl's neck.

"Did you enjoy the show?" She asked carelessly, flicking the hem of Ginny's shirt and ghosting her fingers onto the flesh underneath. The girl squirmed slightly trying not to draw attention, and Hermione grinned widely into Ginny's hair.

There was a round of loud yeses and Ginny relaxed into Hermione's soothing hold.

"So you two girls are together now?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a warm voice.

The two nodded and Hermione gave Ginny's middle a squeeze, "We're actually going on a few years. I think about fourth year right?" Hermione tilted her head at Ginny who nodded blushing.

Molly sat back against the couch, and Arthur wrapped his arms around her. She nodded, "I suspected as much, you two really need to learn to perfect your silencing charm."

Hermione and Ginny started coughing widely and Ron's face turned an interesting shade of purple.

"How can you just say that mum! That's two girls!"

Molly fixed her youngest son with a glare, "It's completely normal, and runs in the family quite a bit. Plus, their teenagers, I was that age once, and I remember what it was like."

There was a round of groans and muttering of, "Must poke out minds eye!"

Ron's face flushed and he glared at everyone before scrambling up and storming into the backyard.

Molly and Arthur adjourned to their room with a wink in the kids directions and those who were still in the living room grinned at each other.

"Anyone up for a five-some?" Harry asked, arms wrapped around the twins. Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other, than raced upstairs.

Chuckling, the three guys made their way following.

The next morning Ron sat in a stony silence at the breakfast table, while all around him was alive with bright noises. He grumbled something and Harry nodded reaching out to pick up the tub of butter. Hermione placed her hand on his arm and shook her head. Drawing her wand she tapped the tub and whispered a spell. It turned into a bright yellow muggle plastic tub filled to the brim with creamy yellow butter.

Ron grabbed the tub from Harry's outstretched fingers and was surprised to find a foreign material there. Looking at it, his eyes widened and Ron fell out of the chair with a -thump-.

On the table was a yellow tub of butter, that had a picture of two girls making out -heavily- and was titled, "Lesbian, I can not believe it's not straight!"

Groaning, he buried his head in his hands, "Alright! I give, I give! You have my blessing!" Hermione smirked and scooped some butter out, and spread it on some toast.

From down the table, Arthur called out, "Could you pass the lesbian, my toast is dry?"


End file.
